Reunited
by WandCloakStone
Summary: Because of one of Howard's inventions, Peggy is here in the present where she surprises Steve. told from Steve's pov. gonna be a few chapters long. k for now. might change later. not sure how I want this to go yet. takes place after AOU
1. Chapter 1

a/n I am going to attempt to write this from Cap's point of view. I am a female who has not written from a male's perspective before so please don't judge too harshly.

* * *

I'm squinting into the sun that is streaming through the windows of the Stark tower. Natasha and Tony are sitting at the bar; her trying to teach him jokes in Russian, him failing with the harder pronunciations. We're all in that weird but pleasant time after a battle and before the next crisis. I cam see my own uneasy relaxation mirrored in Natasha, the set of her shoulders, the quick darting of her eyes at every unexpected sound. The perpetual anxiety of the soldier, waiting for the next attack.

I sort of just wanted to go back to my own small apartment, but Sam insists I need to socialize more. That it'll help me adjust. I don't think I'll ever fully adjust. How can I when almost everyone my "age" is dead. I cringed away from that thought. It doesn't due to dwell in the past. Sigh. I keep telling myself that, hoping one day it'll ring true

"Steve, come over here. Have fun with us" Tony interjects "learn Russian with me."

"Son, I'm having enough trouble with 2015 English, I think I'll hold off on completely new languages for a bit." I do walk over to stand next to them though. Natasha quirks an eyebrow and smiles her cheshire cat grin at me. A high compliment from her.

"I find I have trouble with that as well Mr. Rogers."

Oh.

That voice.

Natasha and Tony, who were facing the elevator, stare, Tony confused, Nat with wonder. My shoulders stiffen before my brain even fully processes what I'm hearing.

"Who ah, who let you in here? This is my house, where I live. Who are you?"

I turn slowly as that soft, quick voice answers Tony.

"Oh well, I met a mister Fury and he told me that I could find Steve Rogers here. Your ... house butler told me I could just come up."

Finally my eyes fall on her. Shoes first, sensible black heels like always, since I can't seem to make myself dare to hope she's really here. Really now. It's impossible, isn't it? But really, after everything I've been through, shouldn't I believe in anything? Then again, after all I've been through, how can I believe in anything. So finally I make myself lift my eyes.

It's more than a little jarring. To see her out of her army uniform, but in a good way. Her hair is still in soft waves and she wears a dark, clingy skirt. Her lips are still bright red.

Peggy.

I guess I had said that out loud since Tony looks at me asking if I know her.

Her dark eyes are on me, a hesitant smile on her lips. A sharp pang goes through my heart.

"Hello Steve"

My brain finally catches up with the situation. I start to move to her than hesitate. How'd she get here? What's she doing here? Her smile is starting to falter and I realize I haven't said anything to her yet.

"Hi Peggy." It feels so good to say it so I do it again "Peggy. Peggy, what are- how did you get here?" Oh no, I'm being so rude. "I mean, I'm glad but... " I trail off, waiting. Her face softens and she closes the distance between us. Carefully, she reaches a hand to wipe tears off of my face that I hadn't realized were there.

"Well, it was Howard," her eyes land on Tony then flicker back to mine "One of his little inventions. I didn't think it would work, I scoffed at him and he dared me to try it then if I was so sure." I smiled. This woman can never refuse a challenge. "So I did and well," she glances again at our audience, hesitating. "Can we go somewhere more private to talk?"

Nodding, I lead her back to the elevator she came up. I can tell they want an explanation but I just wave at Nat and Tony, not daring to take my eyes off Peggy in case she disappears. "We can go to my apartment, it's only a ten minute drive." She nods, still staring at me as well.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers, are you leaving already?" JARVIS asked through the elevator intercom.

"Yes JARVIS, please bring around my bike."

"Of course, sir. Wonderful to see you, as always."

Peggy glances around the elevator. "JARVIS, you called him? Is he- is he the house?" She asks quietly, looking slightly embarrassed. That makes me smile wider.

"Sort of. Tony says he's a very smart computer that is hooked up to the entire building."

She nods. "He's very like his father. Tony, not JARVIS"

I agree and we fall silent. I want to ask her a million questions but I also don't want to ruin this moment. I thought I'd never see this Peggy again and now here she is. I feel like it's 1945 again, except for the high tech house butler as Peggy called him and lack of hydra soldiers trying to kill us. The elevator opens on the ground floor and we walk outside where my motorcycle is waiting. I glance at her skirt and apologize. "Gee Peg, I'm sorry, I can ask Tony for a car"

She holds up a hand, silencing me, "this will do fine, thank you, Steve. It takes more than a bunched up skirt to ruffle my feathers." I get on the bike and hold it steady with my feet as she gracefully climbs on behind me. I hand her the helmet JARVIS thoughtfully procured and then we're off.

* * *

a/n I'm feeling very flighty lately. like I can't stay with one thing so this is shorter than I'd meant it to be. I will continue it. just wanted to get some people's feedback. see if anyone's interested in the premise. do you guys think I'm capturing Steve well enough? thanks. hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled up to the tall brick building where I lived on the 14th floor. After finding out my first apartment was bugged and being watched by SHIELD agents, I'd chosen a new one. I had no delusions that they weren't watching me here but at least I didn't know exactly who was an agent and that made me more able to be naturally nice to everyone. This building reminded me a lot of my place from before the war, except it was much bigger and had elevators.

Not that I used the elevator. Fourteen floors was nothing for my engineered strength. I almost started for those stairs, out of habit, before remembering Peggy was not as impervious to fatigue as me. She was already pushing the up button when I turned back to her, a sheepish smile on my face.

I tap the button as the doors slide shut behind us and settle back against the wall. Peggy stares up at me and takes a deep breath. "Its so good to see you, Steve." Her voice breaks just the tiniest bit and it sends another pang through my chest.

"How long is ...has it been since I ...since you last saw me?" I struggled through my sentence unsure of how to word it. Ooh, time travel is a doozy.

"Five years." Her eyes a shining with a few unshed tears.

"Oh, Peggy," I reach out and caress her cheek with the back of my hand. I let it drop pretty quickly though. She might have found someone else in that time or she might not want me to. Five years is a long time. I remember her saying that one of Howard's inventions brought her here. "So you still see a lot of Howard?"

"Yes, I work with him. I'm a SHIELD agent now. Then?" she laughed a little "I'm not sure what tense to use with all this time travelling."

We walk down the hall to my apartment door, which I unlock and hold open for Peggy. She walks in and takes in all of my possessions with her quick gaze. I notice her eyebrows furrow slightly on my laptop and a few other modern commodities. I briefly wonder what she thinks they are, the way I did when I first woke up. The rush of kinship I felt for her nearly knocked me over. Finally, someone here in this time understands how I feel.

I gesture for her to sit and I take the chair next to her. She takes another deep breath and starts with her story.

"As I said, it was Howard's doing. He'd been fiddling with this contraption" here she pulls a small metal object out of her purse and shows it to me. "I've no idea how it works, Howard is always fiddling with dangerous chemicals and such, but that's besides the point. One day he comes barging into the office I share at SHIELD headquarters, shouting that he's done it, he figured out how to travel in time."

I take the object from her and look it over. There's not much to it, all metal with two blue tubes attached to it that look like they attach to something else.

"Obviously, I call him out on it, because time travel is impossible right?" she gives a short laugh before continuing, "So he asks if I'm too scared to try it. He says that it'll take me anywhere I can think of. I keep brushing him off until his pestering finally gets to me. I grab that piece out of his hand and nothing happens." She smirks at the memory. "I shove it in his face a little and say 'well, Stark? I'm still here. Doesn't seem to be working.' He just dismisses that by quickly flipping a switch on the larger piece of machinery that he's got taking up most of the space on my desk. He again tells me to think of anywhere I want to go and I" she lowers her eyes and stutters just a little, "Well, I thought of seeing you again, Steve.

"The next thing I know, there's a shock in my hand and I'm blinking around at a room full of people I've never seen before and some clods in black suits take me to see Nick Fury. It took a long time to convince him of who I was and how I got here."

"wait," I interrupt, "how long have you been here then?"

"Over a week. Mr. Fury wanted to be sure I wasn't some spy or whatnot. They finally got my old SHIELD records and matched my fingerprints. After that, he told me where you'd most likely be today and I found you and now here we are." She concludes with a big sigh, folding her hands in her lap. It seems like she's unsure what to say now and looks to me again, to see my reaction maybe.

A soft smile spreads across my face. "You thought of me?"

The tiniest bit of pink colors her cheeks as she responds "Yes. I thought it- well I didn't think it would work at all, but when it did work, I thought it would have taken me back in time. You can imagine my confusion. Once I talked with Mr. Fury though, he assured me you were alive and awake in this time and I knew Howard's invention did work."

"Peggy, how'd you get away with taking this out of SHIELD? Didn't they want to analyze to death and try to reproduce it?"

"I'm sure they would have liked to but I managed to hide it before they searched my bag. Luckily they did not make me remove any clothing for a body search." This makes me smile at her ingenuity. Oh how I've missed this woman. "Tell me of your life, Steve, how have you been adjusting to all of this? Have you- have you met anyone? Is your life fulfilling?"

I immediately want to say no one compares to her but I know she'd find that cheesy so instead I answer, "adjusting was difficult in the beginning but since I joined up with the other Avengers it's been easier. They've all become my friends and they help me out a great deal. My life...well I wouldn't say it's completely fulfilling but I do good work. I still save people, still fight for the little guys. I just feel very separate from most people since they don't have my life experiences." I brush something nonexistent off my pants during these next few words, so I can look away from her beautiful eyes, knowing if I didn't, I would start blushing. "I haven't met anyone. Nat- Natasha keeps trying to set me up but I haven't wanted anybody since you." I hear her give a small sigh or gasp, I can't tell which so I try to distract her from responding. "What about you? How was your life after I ...was gone?"

"Well, I went on a few special ops missions, I worked with the SSR for a few more years, I helped get Howard Stark cleared of selling dangerous weapons, and I had just started working for SHIELD before finding myself here. That's about it for me."

I clear my throat nervously, "so you didn't...find anyone either?"

"No, no one else caught my interest."

Finally, I match her gaze again and find her smiling warmly at me. She reaches for my hand, squeezing it tightly between both of hers, like she's assuring herself I'm really there.

No one else caught her interest? Does that mean she still would have me? A small bubble of hope starts to build inside me until I think of a question that could ruin everything.

"How long can you stay here? Did he say the device would bring you back eventually?"

She shakes her head, pressing her lips into a thin line. "I don't know. He never said and I don't understand it at all. He never shared any of this project with me until it was done."

I let the hope bubble again, choosing to ignore any possible deterrents except that she might not want me. Which that can be cleared up with just a few words.

Okay, go.

Come on, Steve, ask her.

Ask. Come on.

"Steve?" she asks, reaching a hand up to touch my face, "Are you alright? You've gone all frozen." her lips quirk at the words.

Finally, I manage to blurt out, "do you want to go have that dance with me now? I still need to learn."

She smiles, touching a hand to her chest lightly. I can see her eyes are shining again. "Yes. I would like that very much." Then she leans forward and gently places a kiss on my smiling lips.


End file.
